NECROPHILIA AND BESTIALITY O MY
by ZWTFmate
Summary: Catchy Title, no?  Ipod Challenge! Zombie-centric and such.


Ipod shuffle Challenge_:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_~O~_

1. Would You Go with Me- Josh Turner

Zombie+Toni

Leave it to Hanna to get us lost in a labyrinth.

"Let's see... We need to turn right- or maybe left?" The small redhead looked to and fro as he ran ahead of us. Conrad lagged at the rear grumbling, and Toni and I strode side-by-side in the middle.

Hanna stopped at a dead end and abruptly turned around, nearly crashing into another wall. If I was still breathing, I would've sighed.

"He has no idea where he's going." Toni stated more than asked.

I glanced at her and gave a small shrug. "Probably not."

She gave a sigh I was feeling, but then smiled. "Well, at least we're all together."

I raised a brow. "I suppose."

Her smile remained, and suddenly I found her arm looping into mine. I looked down at it for a moment, but said nothing and looked ahead. I watched Hanna slam into another wall and thought maybe she was right after all.

in the Afternoon- Panic! At the Disco

Zombie

It was odd just walking around in broad daylight with a crowd around me. So many people not even realizing that a real zombie was in their midst. But why would they? It's Halloween, everyone looks dead.

I felt a tug on my jacket sleeve, and I looked down to see a small child in a tooth fairy outfit staring up at me with big eyes. We looked at each other for a moment, then her face broke into a big smile.

"Nice Costume, Mister." She practically squeaked, and before I could respond she skipped happily away.

3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand- Beatles

Zombie/Toni

When she first slipped her hand into mine, I noticed it was warm. My body wasn't really sensitive to temperature, but it was the only way to describe it. Warm, Soft, sort of padded compared to my bony hand- and comforting. In all honesty, I liked it. A lot.

4. Bubbly- Colbie Callait

Toni+Zombie, possibly Toni/Zombie

She rested her head on his shoulder, a small drowsy grin on her face. He didn't react, he never did, but she knew he didn't mind. Sometimes she would just drift off and he was just the perfect pillow. After a while, he shifted around, wrapping an orange-covered arm around her tight. She smiled wider and snuggled closer to him while she slept.

All That, It's Come to This- Amos the Transparent

Zombie/Toni

When she first told them she was moving out of the city, he wasn't horribly surprised. Hanna looked shell-shocked, Conrad threw a fit, but he just stood there and nodded.

He helped her pack because she asked. The others wouldn't do it, for their own reasons. He didn't feel much as he boxed the last of her things.

He did, however, realize it when they reached the bus station. Realized he didn't like this. He didn't like her leaving. He wanted her to stay.

But he said nothing as her bus came in and she prepared to leave. She looked up at him, bright eyes on the verge of tears.

"Well, this is it." She muttered.

He didn't say anything, but leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll be here when you return." He whispered, both knowing full what he was really saying.

She smiled and nodded, finally turning and climbing onto the bus. He watched it drive away until it was lost from view.

- Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

Group

When Hanna first announced we were going on a "Paranormal Road-trip", I was really sure about it. But soon enough we were on the road, Conrad hiding in the back from the sun and complaining, Hanna sitting next to him babbling about some of the most haunted places in the country, Toni sitting with her feet on the dashboard blaring music out of the speakers, and me behind the wheel. I kept my eyes on the road , but I couldn't help but let my mouth curve slightly upwards. It really didn't matter where we were, I guess. As long as we were together, we were Home.

of Jupiter- Train

Zombie/Toni

The day she returned, he knew immediately she was different. Sure, she was still Toni; Blue-black hair, bright smile, all around presence about her. But there was something different about the way she talked, the way she moved, and especially in the way she looked at him. The kind of looks that if he could breathe, it would make the air catch in his chest. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was glad she was back so maybe he could figure it out.

Wolf- Shakira

Zombie/Toni

Every once in a while I would expect her to come find me. Every few months or so. Apparently it was a wolf thing.

I'd be sitting reading, usually, when her hand would trail across my shoulders. I'd look up to see her settling into my lap, fingers playing with my tie.

"...Steve..." She would mutter (Her personal favorite), almost breathless, and look at me. I saw a few things in her face; nervousness, tension, lust... all in her bright-as-moon eyes.

I'd then set my book down and promptly begin kissing her neck. She'd gasp and wrap her arms around my neck as mine snaked around her waist. We knew this process very well. I knew she just needed to vent this off, and I was happy to oblige. What are friends for?

9. True Affection- The Blow

Zombie/Toni

They kept it a secret from everyone. Which was pretty easy to do, seeings how there was nothing to _keep_ secret. They'd share a collection of small moments, unspoken and not noticeable to anyone else, but they knew. And they enjoyed them. But that was it, though, just moments. Because they both knew better. She was alive and breathing, and he, well... was not. So they never acted on it, never said anything. Because after all, just because it's real don't mean it's gonna work.

10. Feel like a Natural Woman- Aretha Franklin

Toni/Zombie

She had dated a few different kinds of guys in her life. Punks, nerds, guys who were in the band, guys who pretended to be in the band, heck she even tried a vampire or two. But she was surprised who she found herself satisfied with, and why. She loved that he didn't see anything else, just her. Not her crazy hair or her rock band, or even her werewolf powers. He simply saw her; pure, unaltered Toni.

Huh, who knew a Dead man could make her feel so alive.


End file.
